


Good Morning

by angeltheatre



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i love the trouble triplets and thought they deserved to vibe for a little bit so heres this, this is just a real short drabble as a 'hope things get better soon' gift for a friend!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltheatre/pseuds/angeltheatre
Summary: Sonic and Manic have some brotherly bonding and finally let Sonia sleep in.xxxthis is just a short drabble abt them vibin together in a flower field somewhere
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/gifts).



> hope things start looking up for u friend!! and to everybody else, stay safe and do your best to take care of yourselves!

Startling himself awake with a sneeze, Sonic blearily sits up in a field of yellow flowers. Pollen makes his eyes itch and his legs are buzzing from a lack of movement, but the rising sun has him awestruck. A trip to the mountains had been just what he needed after spending who knows how long running through polluted city streets and skating through the sewers. At his sides lay Sonia and Manic, their hands curled into the fur at his waist.

Silently, Sonic stretches his legs and walks back to the van before hopping on top to watch the view. Behind him, Robotropolis towers over the forest, oil and sludge poisoning the environment as smog blurs the sky. However, in front of him rises the beautiful Mobian sun, reds and pinks bleeding together over the snow tipped mountains in the distance.

This early in the morning, and so far from the cities, the wind only barely carries the scent of gasoline and ash. Breathing deep and closing his eyes, Sonic can almost pretend all is still right in the world.

A knock on metal breaks him out of his reverie, and Manic stands before the van, looking expectantly up at him. With a hand on his hip, the green hedgehog gives a cheeky smile to his brother.

"You gonna help me up, or what?" He teases. With a huff Sonic grabs his hand and pulls Manic up beside him.

"Not gonna wake the princess?" Sonic asks, turning back to the sunrise. Birdsong now filters through their ears, and the planet sluggishly reawakens. Manic shakes his head and rubs his arms, cold from the morning chill.

"Nah. Figured I'd better let her catch some sleep, y'know? Kinda like you should be doin' right now." Manic levels a look at Sonic, to which he only receives a shrug. "Can't keep burnin' the candle at both ends, dude."

"What, and miss this view? You got me all wrong, man." Sonic smiles, and relishes in the feeling of sunlight warming his face. The last time he felt this peaceful was back when he lived with his uncle, before Robotnik had taken what little family he had left and spread it thinner than ever before.

"Y'know, Sonic," Manic pauses, eyes focused on his lap. His hands fiddle with his medallion before he resolutely places one on his brother's back. "I worry about you."

There's a million things Sonic wants to say to that, but none of them escape his throat. Suddenly, words escape him, and his eyes sting without his permission. 'I care about you, too,' he wants to say, 'I don't want anything to happen to you,' or even 'I'm okay.' Instead, he chokes up, and he simply hugs his brother as tight as he can.

"I'm so sorry," Sonic rasps, burying his face in Manic's neck. He doesn't know why his hands are shaking, and he doesn't understand how so few words could have led to this.

"It's ok," Manic says. Sonia begins to rouse from her slumber below, and he quickly pats Sonic's side. "You gonna talk about your feelings with Sonia now? You know how she gets."

Sonic detaches himself with a watery laugh and scrubs his eyes. "Don't you dare," he playfully points at Manic. "I just have allergies, that's all." Manic raises an unimpressed eyebrow, but lets it slide.

"What's this I hear about allergies?" Sonia calls, digging her fingers into footholds to sit with her brothers. Manic grins and heaves her up in between he and Sonic, using her as a barrier.

"Nothin'," he drawls, sliding off the van and into the grass. "Just that Sonic's allergic to feelings, that's all!"

"What?"

With a shout Sonic takes off after him, and their boyish laughter fills the clearing. Sonia watches nonplussed as they wrestle in the dirt, already getting grass stained and muddy.

"Brothers," she smiles tiredly. "What in the world am I supposed to do with you?"


End file.
